Treasure Book
The Treasure Book is a book you can get items from if you have a toy in real life. Attached to the toy is a plastic coin that looks exactly like the one's in Club Penguin. On the backside of this is a code with letters and numbers to unlock items. The book has items like the black electric guitar, the MP3000, an unlockable book only available from this catalog, old play items you might have missed, puffles, and 500 coins. You can have the free items and show your friends once you have them. They will be saved to your player card. Also, different volumes of the book come out from time to time. The 3rd anniversary party was when the Treasure Book started and when the toys and books came out. The Treasure Book was rumored to be the blue book that was given to the player once he/she correctly imputed the right code that was on the back of the fish coin that came with the item/items.With the new toys, you can get to the 2nd series treasure book, which has some old clothes, such as Red and White Lighthouse shirt (first appearing at the Lighthouse Donation), pink bunny slippers, eye-patch, etc. Currently there are 11 Treasure Books. List of Items Series 1 *The Spikester *Black Electric Guitar *Star T-Shirt *Black Sneakers *Pumpkin Basket *Ghost Costume *Frankenpenguin Hat *Frankenpenguin Costume *Princess Hat *Fairy Wings *Magic Wand *Princess Costume *Bee Antennae *Bee Wings *Bee Costume *Coral Crown *Pearl Necklace *Mermaid Outfit *Scuba Tank *Black Scuba Mask *Wetsuit *Yellow Flippers *Golf Hat *Coffee Apron *Brown Sandals *Hardhat *Safety Vest *Hiking Boots *Firefighter Hat *Firefighter Jacket *Rubber Boots *Chef Hat *Pizza Apron *Black Glasses *Camera *Blue Superhero Mask *Blue Cape *Shadow Guy Costume *Space Helmet *Orange Space Suit *Alien Mask *Alien Suit *The Funster *Red Pompom *Red Cheerleader *Soccer Ball *Red Soccer Jersey *Black Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Pink Puffle *White Puffle *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Purple Puffle *Green Puffle *Brown Skater Hat *Pink Skater Hat *MP3000 *White Parka *Yellow Cape *Green Bunny Slippers *Santa Hat *White Beard *Red Hoodie *Pirate Boots *Reindeer Antlers *Elf Suit *Elf Shoes *500 Coins Series 2 *Puffle Bandana *Eyepatch *Lighthouse Shirt *Tiara *Ballerina *Ballet Shoes *Headphones *Penguin Band Hoodie *Blue Sneakers *Red Ski Goggles *Orange Snowsuit *Snowboard Helmet *Ski Patrol Jacket *Kings Crown *Royal Robe *Dragon Costume *Princess Hat *Fairy Wings *Magic Wand *Princess Costume *Long Johns *Stocking Cap *Snowflake T-shirt *Bunny Slippers *Pharaoh Headdress *Gold Bracelets *Pharaoh Costume *Mummy Costume *Safari Hat *Beige Explorer Outfit *Black Sunglasses *Bowtie *Black Suit *Red Propeller Cap *Red Sunglasses *Red Letterman Jacket *Blue Superhero Mask *Blue Cape *Shadow Guy Costume *Pink Superhero Mask *Pink Cape *Gamma Gal Costume *Candy Cane Scarf *Keytar *Kitty Kat Hat *Blue Daisy Hoodie *Black Diva Sunglasses *Crosshatch Hoodie *Black Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Pink Puffle *White Puffle *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Purple Puffle *Green Puffle *500 Coins Series 3 *Tan Cowboy Hat *Lasso *Cowboy Vest *Cowboy Boots *Fruit Headdress *Flamenco Dress *Sombrero *Maracas *Poncho *The Funster *Blue Pompoms *Blue Cheerleader *Head Band *Basketball *Blue Basketball Jersey *Blue Sneakers *Court Jester Hat *Court Jester *Bard Hat *Ruffle Collar *Bard Outfit *Fish Costume *Yellow Flippers *Squidzoid Costume *Shamrock Hat *Leprechaun Tuxedo *Marching Band Hat *Drumsticks *Snare Drum *Red Hockey Jersey *Blue Boa *Black Penguin Band Hoodie *Light Up Shoes *Star Glasses *Tie Dye Shirt *Stuffed Bunny *Black Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Pink Puffle *White Puffle *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Purple Puffle *Green Puffle *500 Coins Series 4 *The Firestriker *Green Sunglasses *Lifeguard Shirt *Life Ring *Blue Snorkel *Sport Bikini *Blue Flippers *Park Ranger Hat *Hiking Backpack *Beige Explorer Outfit *Hiking Boots *Fishing Hat *Black Glasses *Fishing Rod *Fishing Vest *Messenger Bag *Fish Costume *Yellow Flippers *Puffle Bandana *Eyepatch *Lighthouse Shirt *Bee Antennae *Bee Wings *Bee Costume *Faery Wig *Faery Wings *Faery Costume *Rad Scientist Wig *Rad Scientist Costume *Frankenpenguin Hat *Frankenpenguin Costume *Burgundy Beanie *Green Peacoat *Canvas Rocker Hat *Dark Denim Jacket *Fuzzy Wrist Bands *Canvas Cloud Shoes *Black Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Pink Puffle *White Puffle *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Purple Puffle *Green Puffle *500 Coins Series 5 *The Movie Star *Pearl Necklace *Dazzle Dress *Hockey Helmet *Red Hockey Jersey *Hockey Stick *Hockey Skates *Red Ski Goggles *Orange Snowsuit *Long Johns *Stocking Caps *Snowflake T-Shirt *Bunny Slippers *Knight's Helmet *Knight's Armor *Faery Wings *Faery Wig *Faery Costume *Flower Headdress *Mermaid Outfit *Pink Superhero Mask *Pink Cape *Gamma Gal Costume *Squidzoid Costume *Santa Hat *White Beard *Santa Suit *Pirate Boots *Snow Fairy Hair *Snow Fairy Dress *Snow Fairy Wings *Blue Skater Hat *Black Skater Shirt *MP3000 *The Carefree *Leafy T-Shirt *Beaded Slippers *Green Puffle *White Puffle *Purple Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Red Puffle *Blue Puffle *Pink Puffle *Black Puffle *500 coins Series 6 *Soccer Ball *Red Soccer Jersey *The Sunstriker *Blue Sunglasses *Sport Life Jacket *Viking Helmet (secret item) *Squire Outfit (secret item) *The Surf Knot *Pendant *Red Shorts *Hockey Helmet *Red Hockey Jersey *Hockey Stick *Hockey Skates *The Sidetied Too *Purple Figure Skating Dress *Figure Skates *Firefighter Hat *Firefighter Jacket *Rubber Boots *Chef Hat *Pizza Apron *Hard Hat *Safety Vest *Hiking Boots *King's Crown *Royal Robe *Dragon Costume (secret item) *Court Jester Hat *Court Jester *Beta Grid Sweater *Tri-Color Rugby Shirt *The Tussle *Pink Kimono *Puffle Flame Hoodie *Beta Hat Shirt (Super Exclusives) *Cloudy Umbrella (Super Exclusives) *The Glimmer(Super Exclusives) *Blue-Sky Dress(Super Exclusives) *Green Puffle *White Puffle *Purple Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Red Puffle *Blue Puffle *Pink Puffle *Black Puffle *500 Coins Series 7 *Shamrock Hat *Leprechaun Tuxedo *The Sportster *Shamrock Dress *Red Ball Cap *Red Baseball Uniform *Baseball Glove *Whistle *Referee Jersey *Silver Watch *Head Band *Red Basketball Jersey *Basketball *Squidzoid Costume *Black Sunglasses *Black Bowtie *Black Suit *Black Dress Shoes *Blue Superhero Mask *Blue Cape *Longest Santa Hat *Faery Wings *Princess Costume *Magic Wand *Faery Wig *Faery Wings *Faery Costume *Headphones *Penguin Band Hoodie *Blue Sneakers *The Spikester *Star T-Shirt *Black Sneakers *Pharaoh Headdress *Pharaoh Costume *Gold Bracelets *Mummy Costume *Safari Hat *Beige Explorer Outfit *Vintage Hoodie *Surf Sweater *Green Skater Hat *Green Crosshatched Hoodie *Black MP3000 *Beta Hat Shirt (Super Exclusives) *Cloudy Umbrella (Super Exclusives) *The Glimmer(Super Exclusives) *Blue-Sky Dress(Super Exclusives) *Green Puffle *White Puffle *Purple Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Red Puffle *Blue Puffle *Pink Puffle *Black Puffle *Orange Puffle *500 Coins Series 8 *Princess Cone Hat *Fairy Wings *Magic Wand *Princess Costume *The Firestriker *Black Sunglasses *Spikester Cuffs *Orange Rocker Shirt *Orange Sneakers *The Spikester *Star T-Shirt *Black Electric Guitar *Black Sneakers *Squidzoid Costue *Blue Superhero Mask *Shadow Guy Costume *Blue Cape *Blue Top Hat *Blue Tuxedo *White Dress Shoes *The Movie Star (Hidden) *The Sidewinder *Seafoam Dress *Knight Helmet *Orange Shield *Knight Armor *Blue Dragon Costume *Green Hooded Cloak *Green Tunic *Safari Hat (Hidden) *Beige Explorer Outfit (Hidden) *The Funster *Blue Pompoms *Blue Cheerleader *Faery Wig *Blue Soccer Jersey *Silver Watch (Hidden) *Whistle (Hidden) *Referee Jersey (Hidden) *Black Bowtie *Black Suit *Black Dress Shoes *Red Propeller Cap *Red Sunglasses *Red Letterman Jacket *Graduation Cap (Hidden) *Black Glasses (Hidden) *The Strawberry Chill *Green Skater Shirt *Purple Checkered Shoes *Crab Costume *The Buttercup *Pastel Beaded Necklace *Pastel Pedal Dress *Beta Hat Shirt (Super Exclusives) *Cloudy Umbrella (Super Exclusives) *The Glimmer(Super Exclusives) *Blue-Sky Dress(Super Exclusives) *Green Puffle *White Puffle *Purple Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Red Puffle *Blue Puffle *Pink Puffle *Black Puffle *Orange Puffle *500 Coins Series 9 *The Spikester *Star T-Shirt *Black Sneakers *The Funster *Green Cheerleader Outfit *White Pom-Poms *Football *Red Football Helmet *Red Football Jersey *Squidzoid Costume *Shadow Guy Costume *Blue Cape *Blue Superhero Mask *Pink Cape *Pink Superhero Mask *Gamma Gal Costume *Princess Hat *Fairy Wings *Magic Wand *Princess Costume *Amethyst Hat *Amethyst Dress *Blizzard Wizard Hat *Crystal Staff *Blizzard Wizard Robe *Ladybug Antennae *Ladybug Suit *Ladybug Shoes *Lobster Costume *Safari Hat *Beige Explorer Outfit *The Rustic *Green Checkered Tote *Pink Rustic Tunic and Skirt *Brown Canvas Shoes *Blue Stripe Fedora *Blue Trendy Shirt *Beta Hat Shirt (Super Exclusives) *Cloudy Umbrella (Super Exclusives) *The Glimmer(Super Exclusives) *Blue-Sky Dress(Super Exclusives) *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Purple Puffle *Green Puffle *Orange Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Black Puffle *White Puffle *Pink Puffle *500 Coins Series 10 *Court Jester Costume *Court Jester Hat *Reindeer Head *Reindeer Costume *Tree Costume *Long Johns *Stocking Cap *Tiara *Ballerina Costume *Ballet Shoes *Blue Face Paint *Blue Cheerleader Outfit *Red Mohawk *Red Hockey Jersey *Red Sneakers *Green Face Paint *White Pom-Poms *Green Cheerleader Outfit *Gold Viking Helmet *Yellow Hockey Jersey *Yellow Sneakers *The Sunny *Blue Cotton Scarf *Red Polka Dot Dress *Aqua Hipster Hat *Silver Aviators *Leather Pilots Jacket *Green Untied Sneakers *Beta Hat Shirt (Super Exclusives) *Cloudy Umbrella (Super Exclusives) *The Glimmer(Super Exclusives) *Blue-Sky Dress(Super Exclusives) *Green Puffle *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Orange Puffle *Purple Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Black Puffle *White Puffle *Pink Puffle *500 coins Series 11 *King's Crown *Royal Robe *Water Suit 3000 *Green Hard Hat *Green Recycle T-Shirt *Squidzoid Costume *Fish Costume *Yeti Costume *Hockey Helmet *Blue Hockey Jersey *Hockey Stick *Hockey Skates *The Sidetied Too *Purple Figure Skating Dress *Figure Skates *Black Glasses *Pet Shop Apron *The Surf Knot *I Love My Puffle T-Shirt *Orange Sneakers *Pink and Yellow Chullo *Yellow Designer Scarf *Purple Whirl Snowsuit *Green Mittens *Pink Fuzzy Boots *Green Pom Pom Toque *Green and Blue Scarf *Grey Mittens *Blue Winter Jacket *Blue Winter Boots *Beta Hat Shirt (Super Exclusives) *Cloudy Umbrella (Super Exclusives) *The Glimmer (Super Exclusives) *Blue-Sky Dress (Super Exclusives) *Green Puffle *Blue Puffle *Red Puffle *Orange Puffle *Purple Puffle *Yellow Puffle *Black Puffle *White Puffle *Pink Puffle *500 coins Trivia *One coin code unlocks two Treasure Book items, as well as 1500 coins. However, every 5th coin code gives you 3000 coins, Igloo Playsets unlock 4 items, and vehicles unlock 3 items. *There are secret items hidden in some of the books. *Many of the items that you can unlock on the Treasure Books are rare because of the exclusivity. *The White Puffle is in every series now. *The Orange Puffle was first available in series 7 and is not available in previous Treasure Books. Orange Puffles are available in every treasure book from now on. *You can unlock 500 coins, but most penguins don't unlock these as you automatically unlock at least 1500 coins. *It is speculated that most items in all of the Treasure Books will not return to the Gift Shop, since they are harder to get in Treasure Books than in Gift Shop catalogs. *The Series 7 Treasure Book was released on March 1, 2010. *Series 8 was released on April 19, 2010. *Series 9 was released on July 12, 2010. *Series 10 was released on September 27, 2010. *Series 11 was realeased on December 7, 2010. *Every item in the exclusive section of the treasure book has never been in the Gift Shop, Sport Shop, a free item, or from a party catalog. *Some Non-Member penguins use these items to look like Members. External links *View the Treasure Book *Series 9 Book Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Printed Media Category:Unlock Items Online Category:Catalogs